dogkids_wiki_of_wonderfandomcom-20200213-history
A Wonderful Night in Dreams
Of course, Dogkid has visited Nightopia ever since her childhood (you go there when you sleep, of course). But in this episode, she visits it to meet NiGHTS for the first time! Apparently, she was dreaming of a different area of Nightopia for most of her life until now, explaining why she hadn't met NiGHTS yet. But when NiGHTS' evil brother, Reala, tries to banish Dogkid into the evil part of Nightopia, it's up to NiGHTS to find the other EFF agents currently dreaming to help him find her. But will they be found before it's too late? Find out in this all new EFF Agents episode! Story The episode starts out with Dogkid sleeping, then it shows her walking around in a Nightopia forest. "I've never been in this forest before..." She thinks out loud. After a moment, NiGHTS flies by, surprising her. "You must be NiGHTS!" Dogkid exclaims. "Sonic has spoken about you many times!" "You must have been dreaming of a different area for a long time!" NiGHTS said. "No wonder we haven't met!" Just then, a elderly owl flew by. "Hello, new visitor!" he said. "Welcome to the main area of the dream world, Nightopia! I'm Owl. And you?" "Dogkid!" Dogkid said, nodding. "Want to duelize?" NiGHTS offers Dogkid. "Sure, but-" Dogkid gets cut off by NiGHTS putting his hand to Dogkid's. "You're in my body now." NiGHTS says. "Pretty creepy, but see what you can do." Dogkid is amazed that she can control NiGHTS. "Is there anymore...of your kind? That look like you?" She asks. "Well, there's my evil brother, Reala...Jackle..that's it," NiGHTS said. "They both aren't like me. All they want to do is banish visitors into the evil part of Nightopia." A bunch of Goodles swooped over NiGHTS, grabbing him. Dogkid was thrown out of his body, landing on the ground. "NiGHTS! Oh dear, this happens too much to be realistic!" Owl cries. "So..this is nothing new?" Dogkid says, puzzled. "Then why isn't there something to stop it?" Owl shrugs, then follows the Goodles. Dogkid turns into her Skywing form, then follows Owl. They find NiGHTS in a cage, with a mask on his face. "A persona, Nightmaren wear it to symbolize their loyalty to Wizeman." Owl explains. "Ok-" Dogkid gets cut off when she sees Reala. "NiGHTS evil brother, Reala!" Owl says. "He wants NiGHTS to bow down to Wizeman, and have all visitors banished into the evil parts of this dream world!" NiGHTS throws off his persona mask, seeing Dogkid and Owl. "I'll get rid of this Reala, sir," Dogkid cracks her knuckles. "Don't you worry!" She breaths fire, but Reala dodges just in the nick of time. "Well, a dragon visitor?" Reala chuckles. "Dragons never fancy in such a... weird world! They dream of some other place, don't they, NiGHTS?" "Dogkid, avoid Reala. He'll banish you into his dark, scary part of Ni-" "SILENCE, DON'T TELL TOO MUCH." Reala says, silencing NiGHTS. "I already know what you'll do to me, Reala," Dogkid says. "But you ain't scary, scat!" "A word like scat doesn't scare me!" Reala scoffs. "Goodles, take this visitor to Wizeman. It's a dragon, but it's weak; I can tell." Just then a cloaked figure throws something from a ring looking weapon at the cage NiGHT's in, blowing the cage up. NiGHTS throws off his Persona mask and flies over to Dogkid. Dogkid opens her mouth to ask what or who the cloaked figure was, but NiGHTS commands her to morph into the fastest bird alive; peregrine falcon. She quickly morphs, then swoops down to grab Owl and flies off. "Go that way!" NiGHTS says, pointing towards a forest. She flies until she thinks they're a far enough distance to be considered safe. "Reala is coming, you must wake up-" "NiGHTS, your world is in danger! I just can't leave this place in silent mayhem!" Dogkid says, still in her peregrine falcon form. "I'm go-argh!" She gets grabbed by Reala, then dragged off into the evil part of Nightopia. "No!" NiGHTS cries, tugging towards them. But Owl keeps NiGHTS from following them. "You just can't go fight him alone! Maybe find friends of hers? They're obviously sleeping, too, and here, somewhere!" NiGHTS nods, then flies off into the distance. "I'll go look in areas I don't cover!" NiGHTS hollers at Owl. In the nightmare part of Nightopia, Dogkid hears Wizeman grunt in incredulity. "A hawk visitor?!" He says. "A morpher, sir," Reala says, putting Dogkid into a cage; but not like one NiGHTS was put in, a cage that seemed to be capable of suffocating someone. "Wow, impressive, Reala," Wizeman says. "You can't beat that weak NiGHTS, but you can capture a morpher which can surely beat the crap out of you with one big minotaur punch." Reala opens his mouth to say something, but nothing comes out. NiGHTS finds Thrasheart, Fluttershy, Rarity, Pinkie Pie, Silver, and Blaze, the six newest agents in the EFF. "You must be part of the EFF, Dogkid's agency," NiGHTS says, flying above the group. "Oooh, pretty butterfly!" Pinkie Pie says, trying to grab NiGHTS. "Pinkie, that's no butterfly, what has gone into you?" Rarity says. "It seems to be a joker...and it's positioning it's fingers as if it was playing the flute, and playing flute music, but where's the flute itself...?" "Well, if you aren't part of the EFF-" NiGHTS stops talking when he sees Silver begin to speak. "Wait, we are," Silver says. "So, who are you? Are you another dreamer?" "Actually, no," NiGHTS says, silencing his flute music. "I live here, and lead the dreamers into magical escapades! You need to come, fast. My evil brother, Reala, which is responsible for all your nightmares, has captured Dogkid, your boss." The six look at each other in shock. "But we've only started training-" Thrasheart realizes that this could be a good time to be showoffs. Who ever said trainees couldn't save one in need? They all nod, then follow NiGHTS. They reach the nightmare part of Nightopia finally. Reala is fighting with Dogkid, trying to put her into the evil cage. NiGHTS hides behind a rock, forming a plan with the agents. Silver uses his telepathy powers to make Reala stop, freeing Dogkid. Blaze uses her fire powers to attempt to put Reala into a horrible state. Wizeman realizes what's going on, and prepares to fight. Pinkie Pie blasts her party cannon at him, while Thrasheart claws at Reala. NiGHTS grabs Dogkid, calling the others to follow him. They do so, and escape into a far, far off part of the dream world. Owl appears, then hoots in joy saying, "You found six of them, and you managed to save Dogkid together!" "Yep, now, I suspect you guys will return to your world in a minute," NiGHTS says. "The sun is up, and soon it'll be the designated time to wake up." "That was SO MUCH FUN!" Pinkie Pie screams. "I CAN'T WAIT TO DO MY ROUNDS AS A EFF PONYVILLE PATROLLER!" "Yup!" Fluttershy shyly agrees. "I'll be glad to go back to Mobius, reporting any threats back to the EFF HQ on Condilion!" Silver says, puffing his chest. Rarity disappears, and soon the others do. "Goodbye NiGHTS and Owl!" Dogkid says. "See you in about ten or so hours!" She sees NiGHTS and Owl fade, then it goes completely white. She opens her eyes, finding herself in her bed. She smiles, ready to tell her agents about her journeys. Now that she thinks about it, she may just invite NiGHTS into the EFF; he could be a Nightopia patroller! THE END Category:Season 2 episodes